phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird Stuff
The Phenomenal World News These pieces are entirely fictional. P;D Barney's releases NYPD "fishing" surveillance tapes Harley-Davidson "Greased Lightning" Electric Motorcycle, Now with Bass-boost! "It's like being able to switch pipes on the fly!" -- Badd, S., another satisfied customer. Cybernesis A series of discussions concerning the sort of person who will continue to do well in an evolving Cybernetic Age. This includes concepts like "Convergence". The ability to communicate effectively will increasingly depend on the ability to focus efforts at tiny scales (single characters and lines of code, etc.) in order to have effect at much larger scales (perception of the Global Will, for example). *Cybernesis Begins with Survival Overview of Academic Disciplines *Pedagogy is Dead Phenomenal Worlds *The Phenomenal World *Constructs and the Scientific Method *Gamer, Hit Your Marks! *Greatness Awaits You *My Own Construct of "The Matrix" Series *The God-factions of Runescape Good News *A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words...or so *Natural and Artificial Authority *The Rule of Nines *One Good Thing *Five Nines *Just So *Bliss *Philosophy for Everyone *Domains News *.passport *Discussion of Modality *A Study of Fundamental Logic *A Proposed Standard for Extreme Numbers *A New Theory of Unitarity *Human Capability in Five Levels *"X Sucks" Doesn't Suck *U.S./Iran Schema *Who Created the Universe? Um, We Did. *The Roads Not Taken *The Inertia of the Movement *Finders, Keepers? *Notes for Multiverse Systems Theory *Towards a Wholistic Theory of Entropy *Noumenal, Phenomenal, and Conceptual *Constructs and the Scientific Method *My Own Construct of "The Matrix" Series *The Five Rules About Rules *Minecraft Evolutions *Godel's Theorem and Finite Computation *Mental Fitness *Inspiration and Perspiration *Social Entropy *The Many Impossibilities of Flight Bad News *My Heart Bleeds for You... Not! *The Duty of Questioning Authority *There is no Constitutional guarantee of employment...or is there? *A Jar Full of P(r)ettiness *An Old Dungeon Master's Joke *In Case of Emergency, Break the Damn Glass, You Idiots *Concerning the Present State of the World and the Direction It Is Headed *Jeff Peterson Visual Notes These are scanned images of notes I've collected, presenting my ideas in their rawest form. You might recognize some of these concepts in my other texts. Enjoy, but bring at least a machete, and some caution. Harmful These pieces are dangerously unfinished, so proceed at your own risk! *The Many Sides of the Travelers' Dilemma *The Definitive Work on the Nature of Authority *Embodiment and Experience as Real Wealth *-Oidism *Neuro-Linguistic Bullshit *Philosophy of Science: My Personal Fantasticism *Effects of Scale in a Hierarchal Society *Recipe for a Viral Society *Titan Jr. *M.O.D.E *The Elephant Knows *It Would Be Threatening... If Men Were Women. *The Real Value of a Network *Knowledge Within Fictional Worlds *P.E.D.A.L.S. *How College Got Pwned *Human Properties *Gender Quotient (G.Q.) *Fundamental Dimensions *Language and Models *Game Designers' Notes *Notes for the Vajra Series *Green Lantern Color Schema *Mapping Wiki-page-spaces *Spiritual Cultivation *Anti-fragility and Many-Worlds-Management My Art Better than finger-paintings, but by how much? The Walter Ego Show!!! There's some stuff in my head too weird for me to claim as my own, so here for your amusement, I present to you, The Walter Ego Show!!! Hobbies All things Wiki! Job Opportunities / Employment *Job Opportunities / Employment My (Public) Life Remember that a Wiki like this is open to being viewed by anyone. Be very careful about puttting identifying information here, about yourself or anyone else. *People *Places TinEye Sitemap *TinEye Sitemap